Meet the Actor
by Trevyler
Summary: Rin Tohsaka is a journalist for Holy Grail Magazine. She just so happens to get lucky and receive the assignment of interviewing popular actor Shirou Emiya. What'll happen when he turns out to be nothing like she expected. Maybe he's even better than she was expecting. Arturia Pendragon is in her own situation when she gets a new actor and there's just something about him she likes
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and welcome to my first story for the Fate Series. Now I've finally finished Fate/Zero after starting it months ago and started Unlimited Blade Works so I decided I wanted to write a fanfic for it. So I'll just say that I ship Shirou with Rin as I like it better and find shipping him with Saber incredibly strange. I ship Saber (Arturia) with Lancer (Diarmuid). Those will be parings in this story along with some others. Now this is an AU story so no magic or servants or Grail War or anything like that. All the characters are just people. Now let's get started.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

It was a peaceful morning in the city of Fuyuki, The sun was shining, the blue sky clear and the birds were chirping. Then it happened.

The annoying sound of an alarm clock pierced the silence. Sapphire eyes peaked out in an annoyed glare from under the covers. A hand reached out, trying to silence the infernal machine.

Finally getting annoyed the person threw the covers off and grabbed the clock before throwing it against the wall. Of course this resulted in it breaking ans pieces scattering acrossed the floor.

Dark brown-black hair was visible as the figure rose from bed groaning. Her feet touched the floor on the opposite side of the bed, "I'm up, I'm up!" she shouted.

She frowned at the broken clock, "There goes another one." she mumbled.

Rin Tohsaka was not a morning person. Sure if you saw her you would've never guessed it because she hid it incredibly well in public, but that didn't stop her from complaining in the privacy of her home.

She yawned as she walked out of her bedroom in her white night gown and pink house slippers. She entered the bathroom where she discarded her clothes into a hamper to later be washed. The shower turned on and she adjusted it to her desired temperature before stepping in. The warm water was refreshing and helped wake her up a bit more.

She went over the essentials of washing her hair along with the rest of her body and quickly and thoroughly as she possibly could.

When she got out she dried herself off and picked out clothes for today. This included a red long sleeved shirt with two gold buttons on each cuff, a black pleated skirt, black thigh high socks, and brown flats.

She threw them on and brushed her hair our before pulling it up into her signature pig tails. She smiled as she looked in the mirror, satisfied with her appearance.

Breakfast was a couple pieces of toast, an apple, and some tea as she had to hurry to get to work. She didn't have a lot of time in the morning because she tried to get as much sleep as she could get.

She got into her plain black car, made sure that everything was in order, and rushed off to work.

* * *

Holy Grail Magazine was very popular these days and was generally up to date with all the latest info on movies, actors, and other related media.

Rin worked here under Waver Velvet or Lord El-Melloi II as he went by professionally. He was hard to work for at times, but overall a decent boss. He's from England so normally he'd stand out, but in Fuyuki he fits in just fine since the population is so diverse.

Rin came in and was greeted by her sister and co-worker Sakura Tohsaka.

The purple haired girl smiled, "Good morning Nee-san." she greeted.

Rin gave a smile back, "Good morning to you too Sakura." she said in return.

The two sisters had been generally close throughout their lives despite being opposites in terms of personality.

The fact that they'd worked together was purely coincidental as they hadn't talked to each other for a couple months prior to finding out they'd both been hired. It wasn't an unwelcome situation though.

Sakura handed Rin some papers, "Here's those articles you needed. I gave them a read and fixed some things. By the way, Lord El-Melloi wants to see you." she informed.

The dark haired girl grinned, "Don't forget the second." she joked.

The two girls giggled a little before getting back into work mode.

The elder sister nodded, "Well I better get going. Thanks for these Sakura. See you around lunch if you're not busy." she said.

The purple haired girl gathered closed her bag and headed to her office with a wave to her sister.

* * *

Rin knocked on the bosses door since he didn't have a secretary or assistant at the moment.

A voiced called telling her to enter and she did so. Waver Velvet sat at his desk looking over things with a bored expression. It seemed the work load was slow today leaving him with very little to do.

She dropped the stack of papers on his desk, "You wanted to see me? Oh and feel free to look these over before they get published." she told him.

He nodded, "Thank you Rin and yes I did call for you. I have an assignment for you." he responded.

She raised an eyebrow, "So what do I need to do this time?" she asked.

He smirked, "I think you'll be happy with this assignment. You're job will be to get the first exclusive interview with actor Shirou Emiya." he answered.

She held back a gasp, "THE Shirou Emiya? The actor behind Archer in the ever popular TV series Unlimited Blade Works?" she said, wanting clarification.

Waver nodded, "Yes. That's the one. He's agreed to do an exclusive interview for us this coming Friday after the studio finishes shooting for the day." he explained.

Rin's sapphire eyes shined. Her and Sakura were huge fans of the show and Sakura was infatuated with the character of Archer. While she wouldn't admit it to anyone she actually found him attractive as well.

Meeting the actor that played him was a fans dream. Although it being for work made is less ideal, but she would get to meet him regardless.

She nodded, concealing her inner glee, "Is there anything else you need me to do in the meantime?" she asked.

Waver shook his head, "Not really. Just work as usual for the next few days." he told her.

She continued the rest of her day managing information she'd gotten to try and verify it before she sent it over to Sakura to be edited and then to Waver for publication.

* * *

 **First chapter complete. Well this isn't much of a first chapter. More of an intro for Rin than anything. Tell me what I could do better and what you think. Also just know there will be quite a few ships in this story. SO be prepared. I've obviously stated two of them in the author's note at the top. The others you'll just have to wait and see. So anyway that's all I really have to say for now. Have a great day everyone and I'll see you next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody and welcome back to Meet the Actor. I know I've taken a long time to update this and I'm sorry, but I've been busy with school. If I had more time to write then I would, but I don't always get that luxury. Luckily I'm actually finished with school for the next couple weeks so here I am. SO the last chapter was a very basic introduction and it seemed to gain some interest so I guess that means that it's not a bad idea. With that said, I'm just gonna jump right into the chapter.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

Rin yawned and for the first time in a long time, she wasn't in a bad moon when she had to wake up. Of course, it's because not only is it Friday, but today she got to meet Shirou Emiya.

Sakura had been incredibly envious of her older sister when Rin informed her of her newest assignment. Rin had promised she'd try and get an autograph or something for her if she got the chance. That made Sakura feel a little better.

Another first was Rin not only getting up early, but early enough that she'd actually been able to have a proper breakfast before work. She originally gotten up early to make sure she looked her best for Shirou, but that she looked her best as a reporter.

She'd chosen an outfit consisting of a red dress shirt with sleeves that stopped about mid forearm, a black skirt, black thigh highs and brown leather flats. Her hair wasn't in it's usual style but instead in a single pony tail with a lot of her hair loose still.

She happily enjoyed her breakfast of eggs, bacon, and rice. It felt nice to actually eat breakfast like this. Maybe she'd have to make this her normal routine.

* * *

She headed into the office to finish up a few things before she headed out for the interview. She'd gotten the questions she'd needed to ask, along with a few that were of personal interest to her, her camera, any personal belongings that she'd need for the since she'd be going home after the interview.

Sakura had told her to enjoy her time with Emiya-kun. Rin blushed at the fact that her sister mentioned the sort of pet name she'd given the actor. Okay remember how she mentioned she was just attracted to him a bit? Well that might've been a bit of an understatement. In fact, she's possibly more attracted to him that her sister is.

Saying good bye to her younger sibling, she was on her way to the interview.

* * *

Luckily, she hadn't run into much trouble getting into the studio due to the pass she'd been given. People gave her strange looks occasionally, making her assume that new faces weren't common around here.

Before she met Shirou himself, she had to meet with the Arturia Pendragon. She is the current director of the series after the previous one retired. She holds the nick name Saber due to having played the original Saber during the series first season. She retired from acting in favor of directing for future seasons. Meaning she has successfully directed the series for four seasons over the course of 8 years. Many have asked about her return to the series, but she doesn't plan on returning anytime soon.

The blonde women had been waiting for her when she'd arrived. Oddly enough, she wore a black suit along with gloves. She shook Rin's hand. The brunette noted that the woman had a firm handshake.

Arturia was definitely keeping things professional, "Greetings. I assume you are the reporter from Holy Grail Magazine?" she asked.

Rin flashed her pass, "That's me." she replied.

The director nodded, "Right this way then." she instructed.

Rin followed behind quietly, taking in the sights around her. The studio appeared to be quite lively today. They must've been filming something quite important. They finally made it to a room in the back of the studio.

Arturia knocked on the door, "Shirou. May we enter?" she asked.

A moment passed, "Okay. You can come in now." a voice answered from the other side.

Rin was confused. That voice didn't sound anything like the voice she heard on the show. It sounded younger, more high pitched.

When the door opened, she had to stop her jaw from dropping. Standing before for was supposedly Shirou Emiya, but he was not who she was expecting.

For one his skin was much lighter than she was expecting. His eyes were a bright amber color as opposed to the dull grey of Archer's. The thing that stood out the most though was the head of auburn hair. Sure she wasn't expecting him to actually have white hair, but she expected a normal color like brown or black. She certainly wasn't expecting the copper hair she was seeing now. Though she had to admit it suited him quite well.

He looked started when he saw her, "O-oh. I um...didn't realize there was someone with you." he stuttered.

Arturia sighed, "Apparently you didn't hear me clearly when I asked if WE may enter." she emphasized.

Shirou grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, sorry about that. So, who's this?" he asked as he looked at Rin.

Arturia turned to the brunette, "This is Rin Tohsaka. She'll be conducting an interview of you for Holy Grail Magazine."

Shirou nodded thoughtfully, "Ah I see. Well it's nice to meet you then Miss Tohsaka." he said with a smile.

Rin flushed slightly, "Same to you Mister Emiya. I'm glad you agreed to this. We can get started whenever you're ready." she responded.

Arturia fixed her tie, "Well, I'll leave you both to it." she said with a friendly nod and exited.

The brunette across from the red head, "Well. Let's start with some easy questions. Do you have any hobbies?" she asked.

He scratched his cheek, "Well...I cook, practice archery, a little kendo, and minor repairs on various things." he answered.

She honestly was impressed, "Quite the hard worker aren't you. Taking on all those hobbies alongside your work must be difficult." she commented.

He shook his head, "Not at all. It's not really hard work because I don't think of it as that at all. It's all fun for me." he responded.

She smiled, "That's good. Next question. What is your inspiration?" she asked.

He looked incredibly thoughtful on this one, "Hmm. That's a tough one. I'd have to say one of my biggest inspirations is my old man. He adopted me when I was 7. He inspired me to do my best and to make sure I'm always there for those who need me. I do what I do because I want to make other people smile." he answered genuinely.

Rin blushed, "Sounds like he's good man. You're lucky to have such an inspirational figure in your life."

They went through a few more trivial questions about things like favorite color, food, etc. Then Rin got an idea.

Rin smiled sweetly, "Would you ever date a fan?" she asked.

He raised an eyebrow, "Now is this a professional question or a personal one?" he inquired.

She shrugged, "A little of both actually. Does that really matter though?" she replied.

He chuckled, "I guess not. Well I'd date a fan, but only if they were willing to get to know me as a person rather than because I'm famous." he answered honestly.

Rin didn't react much, "Good to know. Well it looks like we're out of time Mister Emiya. It was a pleasure meeting you." she said holding out her hand.

Shirou smiled, "The pleasure's all mine. You seem like a nice person Miss Tohsaka." he replied.

She blushed, "Thanks. You do too. You're surprisingly nice for someone of your popularity. Most people let the fame go to their heads." she remarked.

He scratched his head, "Yeah. I get that a lot." he said.

They both stood there a bit awkwardly laughing before Rin sighed, "Well I think I should get going." she said.

Shirou nodded, "I probably should be too. I've got a couple things to wrap up before I head home." he replied.

As Rin started to leave she paused at the door, "U-um. If it's not too much trouble. Could I get an autograph for my sister? She's pretty big fan and it would mean a lot to her." she said. holding back her embarrassment.

The redhead paused for a moment, "Sure. It's no problem at all. Who am I making this out too?" he asked.

Rin smiled, "Her names Sakura." she answered.

He gave a small smile, "Sakura huh? That's a nice name." he commented.

He gave her the slip of paper and she left so she could get home and type of this interview before she enjoyed the right of her Friday night.

* * *

Later that night, Rin knocked on Sakura's door. She heard a call from the other side.

After a moment her sister opened the door, "Nee-san! You're just in time. Dinner is almost ready." she greeted.

Rin smiled, "Smells good in here Sakura. You've been practicing more haven't you?" she asked.

Sakura returned her sister's smile, "Yes. I want to get better. I'm still an amateur for the most part." she replied.

The brunette put a hand on her sister's shoulder, "Don't sell yourself short Sakura-chan. You're still a much better cook than me." she said.

The purple haired girl giggled, "Thank you Nee-san. You're not a bad cook though. You're cooking is just more practical for how you live." she assured.

After the brief conversation, the two sat eating dinner, "So how was your day after I left." Rin inquired.

The younger took a bite of her meal and swallowed, "It was pretty average. I just ran some errands for the most part since not many people needed my help today." she told her sister.

Rin smirked, "Well it's about to get a whole lot better. I have something for you." she said.

Sakura gasped, "Did you really...? For me?" she said hopefully.

The look on her sister's face made her feel happy as well, "That's right. An autograph from the one and only Shirou Emiya." she declared.

Sakura took the slip of paper with trembling fingers, "Thank you so much Nee-san!" she said throwing her arms around her older sister.

After they held the sibling embrace for a few more moments, they pulled apart, "You're welcome Sakura. It was surprisingly easy to get. He was actually super nice. It was genuine too which is rare for actors. They're usually pretty self centered. He was humble and very positive. He doesn't look anything like he does on TV though." she rambled on.

Sakura covered her mouth with her hand, "Um, Nee-san." she spoke.

Rin seemed to snap to attention, "What is it?" she asked.

The younger giggled in response, "You're blushing." she pointed out.

The brunette could feel now that she was indeed blushing. This realization only made her blush more out of embarrassment.

Her sister was still giggling, "You like him." she said bluntly.

Rin averted his eyes, "Maybe a little." she admitted.

That triggered a conversation about Shirou Emiya between the two sisters. They talked about what he looked like and acted like or what he said in the interview. This lead to more and more subjects and the sisters had some long overdue girl talk.

* * *

 **Well here's chapter 2. Sorry it too so long guys. I was busy for a while. Then I decided to change up this chapter a bit. It's much better than what I was originally going for. I don't know when my next update will be, but I've got some other one-shots and Fate stories in the works so keep an eye out. Remember that I don't mind you asking questions or wanting to talk in reviews or PMs. Just make sure you have an account so I can reply to you.**

 **That's all I've really got to say this time. Have a great night everybody and I'll see you next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


End file.
